Fever
by mystic2182
Summary: Written for a fanfic challenge.


Fever

fever: (1) an intense and often brief enthusiasm or craze; (2) A condition of heightened activity or excitement

_He was surrounding her._

_All she could feel was him. His breath hot against her cheek as his mouth left wet trails against her skin, her body responding to the fire he burned inside her. His hands moved up her rib cage, pulling at the thin t-shirt, bunching the cotton around her breasts, his fingers sliding under the lace of her bra to trace her sensitive nipples._

_Her breath hitched loudly, her body pressing into his harder, his back colliding with the wall._

_He drew back to send her a smirk, his eyes dancing with lust as his hips ground into hers. She gasped, the sound lost as he fused his mouth to hers, his tongue pulling insistently at hers. Her body bucked wildly, her hands pulling at his hips, feeling him press into her harder._

_The need for him overtook her and she grappled at his belt buckle, no longer caring about anything but feeling him inside her, stretching, throbbing, pulsing._

_Her body was warm to the touch, the feel of his hands closing roughly on her breast, her hands working the fly of his jeans. She worked the denim low on his hips, reaching a hand into his boxers as her called her name, over and over, in reverence._

"_Haley." His voice was low and rough, his mouth mere inches from her ear._

"_Haley." Her hands moved lower, freeing him._

"Miss James!"

Haley blinked rapidly, her very stern history teacher's angered stance appearing in front of her.

"What?" She blinked again, the haze of lust making it hard to focus.

"I was asking your opinion on the Monroe Doctrine, Miss James, but since it would seem you have other thoughts you'd wish to entertain, maybe you'd like to use this time to finish the assignment on the board, as the rest of your classmates have." He motioned to the other students who had stopped their work to listen to their conversation.

"Uh, yes Sir. Sorry." She dug into her backpack for a pen, her eyes focusing on the one person who'd occupied her thoughts all day.

He sent her a knowing smirk, her pulse quickening, before throwing her a wink and focusing on the assignment.

She turned back in her seat, ignoring the glare from her teacher, before her eyes focused on the paper. _Name five benefits to the Monroe Doctrine and support your reasoning with solid information._ She moved her pen to the top of her paper, her hand scrawling out her name… Haley James Scott. She drew a heart next to her name, her hand itching to doodle across the page.

She snuck another glance at Nathan over her shoulder, his eyes meeting hers, his lips twitching up at the corners.

She felt the heat begin to build again.

God, she had it bad.

The bell rang abruptly, startling her. She shoved her books into her backpack, avoiding any eye contact with her teacher, as the students around her clattered out of the classroom. Her eyes flicked to his seat, found it empty, and her shoulders sagged.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she pushed towards the door, her eyes flicking down the hall.

"Hey."

She turned, her eyes linking with his, that same smirk on his lips. He leaned forward, pressing his lips fully against hers, his hand fisting in her hair.

"Hey."

He smiled at her, slinging his arm over her shoulder, guiding her down the hall. "And what were you day-dreaming about? I swear you were ten different shades of pink. Must have been really good." He moved his mouth close to her ear. "I hope I was there."

She shuddered, his words licking a fire within her, and she struggled to keep her voice even. "Starring role." She gave him a smirk.

Nathan chuckled, his eyes laughing. "You have no idea how hot that is."

She stopped then, running her hands up the front of him, feeling his body twitch beneath her hands. "Really?"

His hands pulled at her belt loops, guiding her hips towards his, his hands moving underneath her t-shirt. Haley stood tall, stretching to kiss him, her tongue licking at his. He backed them up slowly, feeling the wall against him, her body solid along the length of him. He could hear nothing around them, the sounds of the crowded hallway fading as her pulse quickened against him, her mouth continuing to work in circles with his.

A piercing whistle had her jarring away from him. He glanced over her shoulder; saw half the members of the team clapping loudly, Tim leading the charge. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder, as she pushed her head into his chest, the skin of her neck growing pink with embarrassment.

Nathan raised his head, shooting Tim a sharp glare before he pulled Haley's face away from his chest. "Hey."

Her eyes flew to his, her body settling. She smiled briefly at him before looking back over her shoulder, seeing the glances.

"I can't believe how you make me feel." She spoke low, her voice laced with embarrassment and lust.

Nathan grinned, leaning down closer to her, his breath blowing at her hair. "And how is that, Mrs. Scott?"

Haley's eyes met his, her voice low and raspy. "Like I can do anything as long as you're there. Like I can't wait another second to be with you. Like I want to take you into the nearest closet." Her eyes smiled even as her skin took on a rosy hue.

Nathan smirked, his fingers rubbing soft circles across her stomach. "God, I love you."

She smiled brilliantly, "I love you more."

"Enough to take me into the nearest closet?"

"Nathan!" Haley giggled, punching him lightly in the chest.

Nathan raised his hands in mock defense. "Hey, you're the one who said it."

"Well just because it's true, doesn't mean it's happening anytime soon mister." She pushed away from him, pulling at his arm as they continued down the hall.

"Way to get a guy's hopes up Hales." He pouted briefly, his arm low on her waist.

She stopped them, pausing in front of her classroom before reaching up to kiss him. "I love you. Now, get to class, you're going to be late." She kissed him again quickly, before turning to walk into the open door of her classroom.

Nathan stood in the hallway, his eyes following her, as the bell rang behind him.

"Shit."

_His mouth was like fire. _

_She could feel his tongue leaving a wet, silky trail along her thigh as his hands pushed up the cotton of her skirt. _

_She could hear her voice, faraway and pleading, asking him to take her, begging him to fill her, push her. His hands were soft, rubbing a heat inside her as she turned to liquid, the heat spreading and burning._

"_Nathan." His name came out low, her fingers moving over his head, her hand pressing him against her skin. His tongue darted out to lick at the cotton of her panties and she bucked._

_She pulled him up, pushing him back to sit, standing tall over him. Her legs moved around his, her knees allowing her leverage as his hands guided her onto his lap, his finger gliding over her thighs, running underneath the elastic of her underwear._

_He brushed against her. His hips moving upward to rub against her and she strained._

_Her lips moved down to claim his, her tongue licking at his lips. She rocked her hips, moved circularly against his, and he moaned low and long._

"_Hales."_

_Fever._

_Building. She could feel it. The fire within her. She burned, burned for him, for only him, and she wanted him to push her past the point of reason, past the point of recognition, where love and lust danced forbiddenly and they were free._

_Fever._

_She was lost._

"Haley!" Peyton shook her friend's shoulder, noticing the glazed look.

"Huh?" Haley glanced around, noticed the now empty classroom.

"You've got it bad." Peyton smirked.

Haley threw her things in her backpack, standing abruptly. "What?"

"You have that 'I need to get laid as soon as possible' look. And it doesn't take a genius to figure out who you were just thinking about."

Haley blushed, walking quickly out the classroom, Peyton following quickly behind.

"Don't be embarrassed. You guys just got back together. I think everyone's surprised you even make it to school." She bumped hips with Haley playfully as they made their way down the hall, heading for the cafeteria.

"Is it that obvious?" Haley blushed a deeper shade of pink, her hair falling around her face.

"Only to those who know and love you. And don't worry, Nathan's got that same look." Peyton wiggled her eyebrows at her, pulling open the cafeteria door. Their table came into view, the dark blue of Nathan's letterman jacket drawing Haley's eyes to him. His eyes locked on hers and he smiled brightly, his eyes lighting up.

Peyton saw the smile that broke out across Haley's face, the smile that was mirrored on Nathan's face and she shook her head, pushing Haley along to sit next to Nathan.

Nathan leaned over immediately, his lips pressing against hers as she pulled at his jacket.

"What took you so long?" Nathan spoke against her lips.

Haley broke out into a soft smile. "I was daydreaming again."

His eyebrow shot up, and he spoke low. "Really? I bet that closet is sounding better and better."

Haley giggled. "Nathan. You know we can't."

"Why not? I want to." He kissed her soundly. "You want to." He kissed at her ear.

"We just can't." She snuggled into his side, his arm coming around her. "Even if we want to." Her hand rubbed against his thigh.

He smirked. "I love you." He kissed her slowly, his tongue licking softly at hers.

_Fever._

"I love you."

_She hovered above him, his hands tight on her hips as she swayed above him. Her shirt hastily unbuttoned, her skin slick and rosy. His hands traveled across her stomach, moving to her bra covered breasts, his eyes alight with longing._

"_Hales." He spoke hoarsely, his words rough as he moved her over him._

_She grabbed at his shoulders, giving herself leverage as her body slid down the length of him, her body trembling against his._

_His mouth fused with hers, his tongue hot and insistent against hers as his hands worked at the clasp of her skirt, her hands ripping the letterman jacket off from around his shoulders. Her fingers kneaded his shoulders roughly, wanting to feel all of him then. _

"_I need you."_

_She felt it build._

_Fever. _

_He was pushing her, leading her into oblivion, his hands pushing the skirt down her slim hips, the cotton of her underwear riding low._

_Temptation._

_Fever._

_She reached between them, her fingers grappling with the zipper of his jeans, his hips lifting to accommodate her. _

_It was there, within reach, ecstasy._

_Ecstasy._

_And she was lost._

"Penny for your thoughts." Brooke smirked, slamming her locker shut.

Haley blushed, once again her thoughts interrupted.

"I think its cute tutor wife, seeing you so hot for your husband. How you're not locked up in your bedroom right now; is beyond me."

"What, is it written on my face?" She buried her head in her hand.

"Basically." Brooke shrugged. "What's wrong with that?"

Haley groaned. "I'd rather the whole school didn't know all my business."

"Well, sorry but you and Nathan reunited is top gossip priority around here. And this school is in need of some steamy gossip. You guys are this school's golden couple."

"Great."

"Besides, half the girls in this school wish it was them that had Nathan Scott so twisted. But lucky for you, Nathan is completely and totally in adoration of you."

"Did I hear my name?" Nathan slid behind them, his hands banding around Haley's waist.

Haley spun around, happy to have him near. "Hey!" She kissed him quickly.

Brooke smirked, moving away from them, knowing all hopes in continuing the conversation was lost.

"What were you guys talking about?" Nathan leaned against Haley, his arms tight.

"Oh Brooke was saying how we're all that the school's talking about. I guess we're the most popular topic in the gossip mill." She shrugged.

Nathan glowered. "Why can't they get their own life?"

Haley smiled. "Because ours is much more interesting. And they're jealous." She kissed him tenderly.

"Well I guess that's true." Nathan smirked. "So?" He rubbed at her stomach again, his fingers burning her through the cotton of her t-shirt. His mouth moved to her neck, his tongue lapping softly.

"Nathan." She spoke softly, trying to ignore the heat that built low in her belly.

"Hales." Nathan pushed her back against the lockers, the cool metal against her skin. She wanted him there and then, hard and fast, regardless of time or place. She had wanted him all day, over and over, and she didn't know if she could deny herself any longer.

She fought the haze that threatened to envelope her, the haze of desire that built around them, her eyes settling on the sign across the hallway from them.

Haley pushed at him. Nathan's eyes flew to hers, looking confused. She didn't even speak, just pulled him, lead him across the hall, shutting the door quickly behind them.

"Hales?" He looked around them, took in the familiar tables and chairs, the scattering of school books. He smirked at her. "The tutoring center?"

"Seems kind of fitting, don't you think?" She moved past him, sitting nervously in a chair.

Nathan nodded, "Oh yeah. But why are you all the way over there, if I'm over here." He crossed the room quickly, moving to stand in front of her. Leaning down, he rested his forearms on the chair, his face mere inches from hers.

Haley smiled brilliantly at having him near, her lips pressing against his softly. "I love you." She kissed harder this time, opening her mouth to him as his tongue plundered.

His mouth was hot against hers. His tongue lapped against hers, his fingers threading through her hair. Haley pulled at the collar of his jacket. Her hands worked beneath his jacket, pushing it over his shoulders as he knelt in front of her, his body pushing her hard into the chair. She smiled against his lips, his hands flexing over her breasts roughly, the pads of his thumbs running circles around her nipples.

"God."

Haley blew out a shaky breath, her head falling back, her hair a silky column as Nathan feasted along her neck. Haley wrapped her legs low around his hips, pulling him tighter into her, feeling him hard against her hip.

Pressing her hand in between them, she pressed her hand along the length of him, heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Haley." He spoke her name harshly, the sound hissing between his teeth.

Pushing him back into a chair, she moved to straddle him, moved to feel him between her thighs. She had dreamt of this, had known exactly how he would feel, how he would taste, how he would move, and she relished in her dreams becoming a reality. She wanted him, then, there, now.

Nathan looked up at her through heavily lidded eyes, the cloud of lust circling the blue of his eyes. She ran her hands along his chest, pushing up his t-shirt, her hands feasting on flesh.

Her body trembled for him, for him to take her, take her long and hard.

Nathan moved his hands over her hips, pushing her into him, as their mouths moved together, tasting, teasing, loving. He pushed up her t-shirt, wanting to see her, feel her, love her.

Haley lost herself in him. His touch was licking a fire within her, her skin felt hot to the touch.

_Fever._

She lost all conscience of time; only felt the moment, the passion and heat enveloping her as they slid together, their bodies rubbing against each other as she shuddered over a peak, felt the next one come hurtling around the corner.

Nathan's hips moved restlessly under hers, longing to join their bodies together in one quick motion, though the hindrance of clothes made him groan in frustration.

The door banged open loudly, Whitey's enraged figure filling the doorway. Haley gasped, jumping off him in one quick motion, as Nathan threw back his head and struggled to breathe evenly.

"You two do know they have motels for this kind of thing?" Whitey bit out.

"Coach Durham." Haley spoke, her entire face pink with embarrassment, her body hunched over.

Whitey held up a hand, silencing any type of explanation. "I don't want to know. All I want to know is why my starting captain is missing from basketball practice." He fixed a glare at Nathan. "The team is doing suicides until your ass decides to show up. I suggest you hurry."

With that he was gone, leaving the door wide open, a stunned Haley and Nathan left.

"Oh, my god." Haley sank to her knees. "That was so embarrassing."

Nathan sat up in the chair, running his hands over his head. "It could've been worse." Haley shot him a skeptical glare. "Okay, I take that back. Come here." He held out his hand for her.

She didn't hesitate to take it.

"I can't help that I want to be with you, all the time." He chuckled against her hair. "I love you Haley, and I'm never going to be embarrassed about wanting to be with you. Whitey, be damned."

Haley kissed him. "I love you too Nathan. Now, you better get to practice, or your team is going to kill you."

Nathan shrugged, kissing her again. "Let them try." He kissed her again, lingering this time. "Just let them try."

_Sweat glistened along his biceps, his chest as he moved above her, his hands traveling her skin. His fingers traced her belly button, his tongue licking just below her ear. Haley shuddered, his breath hot against her cheek, her hips rubbing insistently beneath him. She pulsed, throbbed for him, for his body, for his love. All of him, she wanted all of him, now, then, hard, fast._

_Now._

_Fever._

_Now._

_Fever._

_Now._

_Fever._

_She was lost in it. Lost in the heat. Lost in the fire that burned low in her belly, spread and pulsed, pulled and pushed, caused her to let out a frustrated moan._

_Heat._

_Fever._

_She was on fire. She knew she would combust at any moment, the pressure building inside her as his fingers worked under the cotton and lace of her panties, the pads of his fingers running silkily against her heated skin._

_His fingers flexed, dug into her hips before sliding between her curls, rubbing at her tenderly. She spasmed, feeling the coolness of his skin against the heat at the core of her and she felt dizzy._

_The heat surrounded her, shrouded her as she lost all consciousness of space and time, lost herself in the moment of him and her, the feeling of passion and lust, the touch of his fingers sliding deeper within her._

_He circled her, his fingers moving knowingly as his mouth tugged at hers, his tongue dueling with hers in haste, in want, in need._

_She bucked fast. Hard. Once. Twice. Rode him as his fingers pushed harder, faster. She could feel nothing but the pleasure, but the fast and furious pace of his hand on her, in her, completing her._

_It wasn't enough. _

_Fever._

_The heat was stifling her. She needed a release, needed it over and over again. Needed him over and over again._

_This was it. She was there. She could feel it burning inside her. His eyes locked on hers, watched her face as the pleasure flushed there, lit her skin to a rosy hue, and she fell hard._

_Fever._

_She was lost._

She watched him through the glass of the gym door, the way the ball danced between his palm and the floor, the rhythmic way he controlled it. It would embarrass him to know how beautiful she thought he was. How truly graceful and poetic he could be.

He only saw the skill, the power, the strength.

But she saw the quiet grace.

He was so many shades of one man, a truly complex person, and she could safely say she loved each and every part of him.

The basketball pedigree.

The reluctant hero.

The hopeless romantic.

The pensive friend.

The adoring husband.

The sexy man.

Perfect.

He was so many things, and on top of all that, he loved her.

He loved her.

She caught him staring ever so often; saw the soft glances he stole her way. That alone would make her love him.

But it was more.

It was in every moment, every touch, every glance, every conversation, she loved him whole. Every bit of her loved every bit of him, and at one time she had feared they were lost, that she could never help him find what her absence had taken.

He was stronger than he gave himself credit for.

The sound of the ball hitting the floor subsided, and she caught his eye, saw the slow smirk that spread across his face. She felt it mirrored on her own face. Felt her whole face light with love.

He gestured towards the locker room, giving her a wink, before moving out of sight.

She felt the familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Anticipation.

_Fever._

He was hers.

And she was lost.

_She pushed him back, ready to share the feeling, the pleasure, the heat. His eyes locked on hers, his face ready as his body strained beneath her._

_Her hands gripped his shoulders, felt the tense muscles as he strained for control, his hands pulsing at her hips._

_Brown on blue, their eyes locked, and she smiled slowly. A long, seductive smile as she moved to kneel in front of him, her hands pulling down the denim around his hips, the deep blue of his boxers drawing her eyes to the tightness of his body._

_He was ready for her, ready for any form of her. All of her._

_Her eyes flicked to his again, held briefly, while her hand freed him, released him, before she descended. Feasted._

_His intake of breath was quick and sharp as her mouth licked and tugged, her fingers cupped and massaged. His hips jerked forward, his hands growing tighter, looping the silky strands of her hair around his hand._

_She moved, up and down, forward and back, rhythmically, seductively, as his breath grew ragged and sharp, his moans low and rough._

_She could feel his body churning, the core of him growing tighter and tighter, her hands moving to grip the strong muscles of his thighs. _

_He ground out her name, rough and laced with emotion. _

_She could feel it from her, feel it from him. Feel it surround them._

_Fever._

"I do believe it says the boys' locker room on the door." Haley smirked as she leaned against the cool locker, her eyes trained on Nathan.

He smiled back, his hands moving to pull off his t-shirt, throwing it haphazardly into his gym bag. "I didn't see you hesitate to come in."

She giggled, "Well no."

He slammed his locker shut, moving to put on a fresh t-shirt. "That's what I thought." He stopped, moving to stand in front of her to lean down and give her a quick kiss. "Just a few more minutes and we can get out of here. Maybe we can finally be alone."

Nathan moved passed her, walking towards the sinks, his jeans low on his hips. Haley felt that familiar feeling, the feeling he stirred inside her.

_Fever._

Her eyes flew to the door, the deserted hallway beyond them, before flicking to gaze across Nathan's strong back, his shoulders pulling at the cotton of his t-shirt.

She rolled her eyes upward, spoke low under her breath. "Oh god, we're so going to hell for this."

"You say something?" He looked over his shoulder.

Righting her shoulders, she moved slowly towards him, moved to reach out and touch him. Her fingers trailed along his spine, felt his body tighten under her fingers, and he turned off the water, drying them hastily on his jeans.

Nathan turned, his eyes locking on her immediately, noticing the look of want and need that swirled among the brown.

Standing on her tip toes she moved to capture his lips with hers, her tongue pushing softly at the folds of his lips.

He opened willingly, his mouth soft and inviting as her tongue circled his, tasted the sweetness of him.

Gripping his shoulders, she pressed herself into him, pulled herself in tightly. His hands banded around her waist. His fingers kneading the soft flesh of her butt, her moan caught between them.

There was no time for seduction. No time for romance. She wanted him now, had envisioned him and her together all day, had fantasized about him in every variety, and yet it had done nothing to quench her thirst for him.

She was tight from passion, want and need colliding, her body coiling tightly.

"Nathan." Her breathing was ragged, her legs hitching around his hips.

Nathan's arms moved to hold her, press her into him, as he moved them, pushing her into one of the locker rows, her back colliding with the cool steel of the locker.

Haley pulled at his t-shirt, ripping at the cotton, feeling the need to see all of him, to feel all of him.

His skin was hot beneath her hands, she felt the heat radiate off him, off her, surround them in a dense fog.

His lips were all over her; her face, her neck, her jaw, her lips, as his hands moved the cotton up, greedy and eager to see flesh.

Nathan pushed back, pulled her shirt off her in one quick motion, his eyes locking on the satin covering her breasts, the soft pink that called out to him. Haley could feel her skin heat, could feel the flush work over her chest and arms as his eyes moved between her eyes and her breasts, his hands moving to pull roughly.

His mouth lowered, his teeth biting softly at her nipple through the satin and she shuddered. His fingers inched under the satin, pulling the cups to release her, her hand moving to flick open the clasp, to allow him the access she needed and he wanted.

His eyes stayed on hers, blue on brown, and she blinked slowly, sure the lust there was the only reassurance he needed before his head bent low, and she was lost.

Nathan's tongue flicked the delicate bud, her nipple tightening as the heat and moisture brought shudders to her body. Her hips moved quickly against him, as the heat surrounded them, cloaked them, covered them.

As his mouth moved around her breast, his hands gripped her back, pulling her farther into his mouth. Haley's hands longed to wrap in her hair, her fingers settling for the muscles of his shoulders.

"God, I love you." She could feel him building the fire within her. The fire that had been smoldering all day long.

Nathan raised his head, gave her a long, slow smile. "I love you too."

Unwrapping her legs from around his waist, she slid down the length of him, her feet meeting the floor. Her hands worked at the button of his jeans, the zipper of his fly. Pushing the denim down, she could feel his thighs quake, the strength he was holding in.

Her fingers rested on the edge of his boxers, her eyes meeting his.

_Fever._

It was around them.

Surrounding them.

_Fever._

His hands moved over hers, helped her move the cotton down, his eyes trained on hers. She held his eyes. Held his look. Held him.

Moving their hands to her own zipper, he pulled slowly, her skirt moving low across her hips. They longed for flesh, for pleasure, for passion.

_Fever._

She stepped out of her skirt, kicked it to the side, felt the chill of the steel against the heat of her flesh. The slide of her panties following.

Haley stood there, her body primed and ready for his, her flesh slick with sweat and heat, her mind fogged with lust. It was more than she could sense, more than she had felt, and she knew he felt the same.

They were lost.

Nathan closed the gap between them, his body pressing hers into the cool steel, her body shivering as the heat mixed between them, growing and strengthening. Her legs wrapped around his hips once more, flexing as he pressed into her thigh, his body amped and ready.

His hands locked on her waist, the graceful flare of her hips, as he angled her in front of him, angled them together, and with one final look, one final kiss, he thrust.

The sigh that escaped between them was shared as their bodies slowed. Nathan pushed himself into her slowly, the soft heat of her warming him, surrounding him, sheathing him. He pushed his hips forward, pushed himself in farther, felt her body tighten around him.

His hips rocked, longing to move faster, to take them hard and fast over the brink.

Hard and fast.

Hard and fast.

Hard and fast.

But something in him kept him moving slow, kept him rocking forward as Haley moved against him.

His lips caressed hers, his tongue plundering in the same slow rhythmic motion of his hips, as he felt Haley's hands move to cup his butt, pull him in tighter.

She stretched up, elongating her body against his, as he pushed her farther into the lockers, his legs quaking, his thighs trembling.

The need to take her, to take them both over the edge became too much, and when Haley's lips moved over his ear, pulled with her teeth, he was lost.

He pulled her hips up, changing the angle, and dove in sharper, harder, and heard her moan loudly. The friction between them had them gasping, had them moving faster, the fever moving around them.

_Fever._

It was too much. He was around her completely. She could feel him everywhere. His mouth on her breast. His hands on her hips. His body inside hers, rubbing her in the most delicious of ways.

She sighed. Sighed deeply. Sighed long and hard as he pounded within her, her name called over and over from his lips.

She rocked against him, her own body meeting the frenzied pace of his, her hands streaking across his back and shoulders, her lips licking at his, tasting him, the salt of his skin.

_Fever._

He pushed again, over and over, the pressure building between them, and she felt the edge break, the ground crumble, the sky open up, and she hurtled over the side.

She was lost.

His mind was breaking, his body tight with anticipation, the sensations she was driving into him crashing together until he felt her body give him one long squeeze, her body losing itself in the pleasure, and he found himself following, his heart soaring, his body shaking.

And he was lost.

He longed to keep the feeling going, longed to keep himself within her, buried to the hilt, their flesh pressed tightly together.

She wrapped her arms tightly around him, her body slick with sweat, her mouth moving to kiss at the column of his neck.

"Nathan." Her voice was low, her body still trembling.

His body tired, he sunk down, taking her down with him, his body still tight inside her. "Haley."

Haley giggled, taking in the sight around them, the cool blue of the locker room. "I can't believe we just did that in the boys' locker room." She laughed again.

Nathan laughed too, his hands moving across the heat of her back, "I can't believe _you_ did that in the boys' locker room."

"Hey!" She pouted indignantly.

Nathan chuckled. "Oh come on, Hales. You know it's not your style."

Haley struggled against him, hitting him on the shoulder. "Well maybe not normally, but with you, I feel like everything's my style."

Nathan smiled, kissing her softly, before moving to grab their clothes, pulling her shirt over her head. "You are definitely my style. Now," he stood, pulling her up along with him, "let's get out of here before Whitey shows up."

Haley hastily grabbed her skirt. "Whitey!"

Nathan zipped up his jeans, pulling his gym bag over his shoulder. "Did I forget to mention he said he was staying late to work on plays?" He tried to look innocent.

"Nathan!" Haley screeched, her eyes wide in horror.

He struggled to keep a straight face, the laugh bursting. "Whitey left an hour ago."

Narrowing her eyes, she reached out, pinching him hard. "That was just mean."

He chuckled, his hands winding around her waist. "You love me."

"Not right now, I don't." She struggled against him, her palms flat against his chest.

"You love me." He bent to kiss her, his tongue licking at hers.

"Nope."

His hands moved under her skirt, tracing the length of her thigh, flicking at the elastic of her panties.

"You love me. You want to kiss me."

"Yeah, right." She snorted, even as her body relaxed into his, as his fingers crept under the cotton.

His fingers moved, slipping inside her, and he bent his head low to her ear. "You love me."

She shuddered, her body heating again, "I love you."

_Fever._

"I love you too." He pulled her behind him, the fire burning within her again, between them, and she knew it was forever.

They were lost.


End file.
